


yellow

by sugacookiies



Series: the colours of the rainbow [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugacookiies/pseuds/sugacookiies
Summary: you're kozume kenma's lighthouse.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: the colours of the rainbow [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979615
Kudos: 44





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> ᴀ/ɴ: the prompt ‘masquerade’ was taken from lyra’s server ( ́。 • ᴗ •。 ’)  
> ʙᴇᴛᴀ: @ceeswrites

one would normally introduce kozume kenma as a genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist. well, taking away the playboy part, that is. he sits in a throne of abundance stemming from his analytical and learned intuition, which drives his success in trading stocks and starting businesses.

but you’re the only one who introduces kozume kenma as a dumbass, cheapskate, your boyfriend, and benefactor only to hinata shouyou. you’re the only one who watches him live in the same pair of sweatpants for a whole week, or see him microwave a spoon that he stuck in his rice bowl, after all.

against the world, however, kenma easily puts on that flawless facade. you watch as he tugs as his tie uncomfortably and sighs for the nth time that night. 

“it’ll be fine, ken. there’s no need to stress so much!” you try to smile, smoothing down a tuft of hair that sticks out from his head.

he grumbles quietly and leans into your touch, trying to absorb as much comfort as he can from you. the hall is loud and bustling with people of various businesses, while electronic music plays in the background. it’s exactly the type of scenario kenma hates to be in.

“mr kozume? you’re up now,” an assistant whispers into his ear. 

another sigh. you squeeze your boyfriend’s hand before he leaves you, disappearing into the crowd and stepping onto the stage. he looks so tiny amongst the other esteemed guests who sport charismatic grins, expensive watches, and tailored suits. you had to beg kenma to get something new for this night’s gala.

kenma chews on his lower lip, eyes scanning the room nervously. just a quick talk, that’s all. an introduction of his company. easy enough, right? the moderator’s voice booms across the hall from speakers and kenma squeezes his eyes shut briefly.

“…and of course, we have the ceo of bouncing ball corporation, kozume kenma!”

the crowd erupts into thunderous applause as the mic is shoved into his sweaty hand. kenma swallows. he searches for you - right by the door where he had been earlier. you’re standing in the path of a spotlight, the yellow beam guiding him straight to your form. from where you are, you give him a smile and thumbs up.

the tension in his shoulders ebbs away slowly. kenma opens his mouth and begins to talk. it’s a simple enough speech, about who he is and what his company does. you watch as he starts to relax after a while, his eyes drifting to you every now and then. you’re his lighthouse; a guiding hand in his time of need.

kenma tumbles off the stage after all the other company representatives have talked. he has to fight his way through some reporters and businessmen, but eventually, he’s back by your side.

“you did really well, ken,” you say softly, and kiss his hairline when he takes your hand in his.

it’s cold and clammy, but you don’t let go. you won’t let go. 

“thanks,” kenma mumbles in reply.

he squeezes your hand thrice, under that yellow spotlight where you guide him back to you. kenma’s heart stills as you squeeze his palm back the same three times. 

you won’t let go.


End file.
